narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ebizō
, called by the Suna villagers, is highly revered in Sunagakure. He and his older sister, Chiyo, are known as the . Personality He is a very calm, reserved, and apathetic person, especially when compared to his sister, who often appeared at times impulsive in her actions. He also seems to be very analytical in his thinking. Like Chiyo, Ebizō believed that the village should be strong enough to look after itself without being so reliant on the previous generation or other villages, and showed disappointment when they were so helpless in saving Kankurō from poison. He is also described as optimistic. Despite his usually apathetic demeanour, he still cares for those people who are close to him, as he was saddened by his sister's death. Appearance Ebizō is an elderly man that is characterised by his heavy-lidded eyes that give him the appearance of actually having no eyes at all. He also has very long eyebrows that frame each side of his face. Along with a turban wrapped around his head, he wears the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. Abilities Though little is known of his skills, it was stated that he has a strong and analytical mind that served him and Sunagakure well during the previous shinobi wars and even in his old age. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission When Baki came to the siblings for help for Akatsuki abducting Gaara, they at first refused, seeing themselves no longer part of the outside world. However, when Sasori's membership in the organisation came up, they changed their minds. Upon seeing the poisoned Kankurō, Ebizō commented how much the village has weakened. Much later Ebizō was saddened by his sister's death. As he had hoped it was another one of her jokes, he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Five Kage Summit Ebizō could be seen standing just in front of Baki and Matsuri, along with the other villagers, seeing Gaara, Kankurō and Temari off as they left to the Kage Summit, telling them to take good care of Gaara. Blank Period Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage During one of Gaara's routine meetings with the Suna Council, Ebizō reveals that he and the rest of the Council would like for Gaara to get married. Because Temari is about to marry into a Konoha clan, any children she has will be Konoha ninja. This means a Konoha ninja would have a claim to the Kazekage position if Gaara dies before producing a heir. Therefore, the Council would like Gaara to find a wife so that he can, in turn, have children. When Gaara resists this, the Council insists that their interest in seeing Gaara married is more of a recompense for turning him into a jinchūriki years ago than it is a political matter. Unable to argue out of the situation, Gaara accepts the marriage meeting that the Council has arranged. Trivia * Ebizō's name might come from , a stage name taken on by a series of kabuki actors of the Ichikawa family. * According to the databook(s): ** His hobby is fishing in his and Chiyo's fish pond. Quotes * (To Chiyo) "Sister… time really is flowing by…"Naruto chapter 253, page 19 References de:Ebizou